Ben The Almighty DEB (book)
Ben The Almighty DEB is a book written by the movie maker Luke RandomGuy. It was finished on March 21st, 2015. Plot Chapter 1: Luke RandomGuy Luke RandomGuy is not your average 15 year old boy. He only has a few friends. Nathan, Tom, Owen, Michael, Edd, Charlie, Bob and Natalie. Edd, Michael, Owen and Bob, who were in their 20s, had left High School. Owen was still studying History in college and the others now had jobs. Luke had an older brother named Kyle, who, in Luke's view, was a bully and a spoiled brat. Kyle was nine years older than Luke. Chapter 2: Kyle Attacked Luke and his friends returned home. They, unsurprisingly, found Kyle. "Hey, pi-" Kyle said. The sky was turning orange, then red. All of a sudden an old man came. "WHO ARE YOU?! WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" Kyle demanded. "Eh, shut up" he said. Then he hit Kyle with some sort of stun gun. "Power gun," he said. "I only used the stun power. He'll be fine in 2 hours." "Whoa." said Owen. Chapter 3: The Elder One "Holy son of a b-" said Tom. "Language, Thomas." said the man. "Oh yeah. Old people and their strict rules. They act like there's a four year old with us." said Tom. "I'm the Elder One. I am the leader of the Mii Chasers at the Mii Chasers Academy. Our goal is the stop Ben The Almighty DEB once and for all." he continued. "Ha ha." Edd said. "Quite funny, Edward. I heard you're quite the joker yourself." The Elder One laughed. "Ha ha, very funny." said Edd, sarcastically. "Edd's got a point. What's this got to do with us?" Michael asked. "You are the chosen ones." The Elder One answered. "Yeah, as if." Owen said. Natalie giggled. "This isn't funny, Nat!" Luke said. "Aww, look at Luke, being a little jerk to his girlfriend." Edd said, smiling. "Natalie is not my girlfriend." said Luke. "I know that." The Elder One and Edd said in unison. "I'm gonna get you off to training." The Elder One continued. And so they went with The Elder One to their training sessions. Chapter 4: Nicholas, Cedric and Justin "Well, that was uhh... Quick." Tom muttered. "Yep." Luke replied. "Hi!" Said 3 people in unison. "Hello." Natalie said. "I'm Nicholas Kimble," One of them said. "But all my friends call me Nick." "Hello, Nick," Luke said. "I'm-" "We all know who you are," said Nick. "You're the chosen ones. You're all famous." "Cool!" Owen said. "I'm Cedric." Another one of the boys said. "Pleased to meet you, Cedric." Natalie said. "And I'm Justin." The third boy said. "Hi, Justin." Owen said. "Breakfast stuff's over there," Cedric said. "Heard it's bacon, sausage and eggs today." "I'm so getting my as- sorry, butt over there." "That escalated quick." Nick said. Chapter 5: Larry's Rage "This place is so awesome." Tom said, stuffing fried eggs into his mouth. "The food is off the hook." said Nathan. "EVERYONE SHUT UP!" called a sly voice. "Larry!" The Elder One gasped. "There was no need for that!" "Whatever, T.E.O." said Larry. "What a big steaming pile of-" said Tom. "THOMAS!" Larry shouted. "Thomas, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" "I don't know." Tom answered. "Whatever." Larry said, walking off. "Watch out for him," said Cedric. "He's a beast." Chapter 6: The Stunning Power "TRAINING!" The Elder One called. "Coming!" Everyone shouted. "Colin teaches us how to use the power guns." Nick said. "Ok." said Michael. Edd threw a slimeball at Justin. "You'll pay for that." said Justin. He fired his power gun at Edd and a gust of red light came out, knocking Edd off his feet. "Hahaha!" shouted Cedric, Michael and Justin. "Cool!" Luke said. "I know right? Justin's a pro." Cedric told Luke. "Today I will teach you how to use a power gun." said Colin. "The best part I bet." whispered Michael. "It is." Nick told him. "SILENCE! Nicholas, come see me after the lesson." Colin shouted. "Huh." Cedric grunted. "First off, I will show you the stunning power." Colin went on. "The Elder One used it on Kyle." Luke told Cedric and Justin. "Wow." said Cedric. "Just flick this switch and then FIRE!" Colin said. The class repeated his every action. "Well done!" he said. "Everyone except Nicholas leave." "What a lesson that was." said Tom. "Agreed." Nathan replied. "I'm nervous." said Natalie. "Why?" asked Luke. "THIS JUST PROVES IT!" shouted Michael. "LUKE IS IN LOVE WITH NATALIE!" Everyone except Luke, Natalie, Cedric, Justin, Tom, Nathan and Owen laughed. "I really don't care." said Natalie. Luke was so sick of telling people he didn't have those kind of feelings for Natalie. Chapter 7: Jaylen "I-I'm g-going-" a stuttering voice called. "That's Jaylen. The stuttering melee weapon teacher." Cedric told them. "T-to t-teach y-you how t-to use-use a knife-knife." Jaylen went on. "Ok." said Luke. Suddenly the doors burst open by a large man around 9 years older than Luke. It was Kyle. Chapter 8: Kyle's Return "So you think you could just leave me behind..." Kyle said. Jaylen ran off. He was clearly scared by Kyle's cold, deep voice. "No. You were just simply-" said Luke. "STUNNED!" shouted Kyle. Tom fired his gun at Kyle and stunned him. "Whoa whoa whoa!" said The Elder One. "Larry, get him to the Hospital Booth!" "On it." said Larry, picking up Kyle's unconscious body. "You..." said Larry, pointing at Tom. "Come with me! NOW!" Tom went with Larry. "What was that all about?" said Nick, walking towards the group. Luke told him everything. Chapter 9: Edd and Michael's Big Joke "I have the BEST IDEA IN THE WORLD!" Edd shouted. "What is it?" Michael asked. "LET'S THROW SNOWBALLS AT JAYLEN!" Edd carried on. "But, it's October. Snow doesn't come here until early December." Cedric told them. "Bummer." Luke said sarcastically. Finally early December came. And there was snow. "Gonna do the prank?" Nick asked. "Yeah?" Luke said. "What a prank this will be." Nathan said. "Yeah." Owen said. "Off the hook." said Tom and Justin. "Don't you think this is over the line?" Natalie asked. "So what if it is? He's just a stuttering wimp." Cedric said. "There he is, Michael! Come on!" Edd whispered. "SURPRISE STUTTERF-" said Michael. Jaylen screamed. They started throwing snowballs at Jaylen. "EDD! MICHAEL!" shouted Larry. The Elder One came aswell. Chapter 10: The Madness Of Cedric "Well, the 6 hour detention was worth it!" Edd and Michael said in unison. "Wow, very funny." Justin said sarcastically. "How's the joker's best friend?" Michael said, pointing at Nick. "Shut up." Nick grunted. "AAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Cedric screamed. He was being pulled by Larry. "OY! YOU B-" said Justin. "It'll only make things 10 times worse!" Nick said angrily. "HELP!" Cedric shouted. "We gotta do something!" Owen said. "Yeah!" Tom and Nathan said. Chapter 11: The Elder One's Story "He just, pulled Cedric?" The Elder One asked. "Yeah!" Luke answered. "I know why." The Elder One continued. "Why?" Luke asked. "Larry used to be a Mii, someone who works for DEB. But it was not him who took Cedric. It was someone wearing a disguise. You'll have to work out who on your own, I'm afraid. But I will give you a hint. It's someone you'd never suspect." The Elder One told Luke. "Whoa." Luke said. Chapter 12: Suspecting "So, someone we wouldn't suspect?" Nathan said. "Yep!" Luke said. "Whoa." Nick said, looking stunned. "Who is there?" Natalie asked. "Justin-" Luke said. "Wasn't me!" Justin told him. "Ok then. Can't be Nick, me, Tom, Nathan, Owen, Natalie, The Elder One, Michael, Edd or Larry." Luke said. Then Michael and Edd came out of Larry's dungeon. "Back! Missed us?" Edd and Michael said. "Not really." Tom said. "Bob and Charlie's coming here in a minute!" Edd told them. "How many kids does your mom have? There's Tom, Natalie, you, Michael and-" "Oh, shut up Owen!" someone said. It was Bob and Charlie. Chapter 13: Bob and Charlie "Hi." Nathan said. "We're looking for a kid named Cedric. He's 16. Seen him anywhere?" Nick asked. "No." Charlie answered. "Oh, ok." Nick replied. "How could they have seen him? They've only been here 30 seconds and Cedric went missing 5 hours ago!" Nathan said. "True." said Nick. "Who is this Cedric chap anyway?" Bob asked. "Some guy who was captured by someone." Justin told them. "Aaaah." Bob replied. Chapter 14: Finding Cedric "Ok, are we gonna start looking for Cedric or stand here looking like we couldn't give a number?" Justin said. "Of course we care about finding Cedric," Natalie said. "It's just, Bob and Charlie have just shown up and we're deep in conversation." "Ok. Me and Luke will get Cedric." Nick said. "Nick, stay here. I'll go get Cedric." Luke said. "Okay then," Nick replied. "Remember, the person took Cedric into the chamber." "Yes, I remember." Luke said. He opened the chamber door and went to look for Cedric. It was boiling and the room was surrounded by fire. Luke had never felt as hot in his life. It's worth it, he thought. And then a roaring voice filled the chamber that sounded very familiar. Luke wondered what it could mean. And then he saw Cedric, lying on the floor, next to a man. It wasn't Larry, it wasn't even DEB. Chapter 15: Jaylen's Secret It was Jaylen. "J-J-Jaylen?!" Luke stuttered. "Of course it was me," Jaylen said. "Who would suspect st-stuttering J-J-Jaylen?" "You..." Luke said. "But... How?" "You thought it was Larry, didn't you?" Jaylen said. "Y-yes," Luke confirmed. "He tried to kill me." "No, boy. I tried to kill you." Jaylen said. "But... Umm... No. You can't have." Luke spluttered. "I JUST CONFIRMED IT!" bellowed Jaylen. "Foolish boy!" "Kill him!" a voice croaked. "Yes, master." Jaylen said. "M-m-master?" Luke said. "DEB. Foolish boy." Jaylen said. "W-what?!" Luke said. He knew DEB was destroyed, but surely DEB couldn't be on the back of Jaylen's head? "Just kill him, Jaylen!" DEB croaked. "Yes master!" Jaylen quietly shouted. "THEN WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?!" DEB shouted. "Nothing, master!" Jaylen said. "REVEAL ME!" DEB commanded. Jaylen took off the purple hat that covered the back of his head. And what looked like the remains of DEB's head appeared. Chapter 16: Ben The Almighty DEB Cedric woke up. "W-what? Where am I?" Cedric spluttered. "The chamber!" Luke answered. "SHUT. UP!" DEB shouted. "DEB?!" Cedric bellowed. "Shut up!" Jaylen ordered. "JAYLEN?!" Cedric bellowed again. "Cedric shut up!" Luke hissed. "Why?" Cedric hissed back. "Because!" Luke shouted. "You'll get us killed!" "Ok!" Cedric hissed. Suddenly Jaylen choked Luke. "OH MY GOD!" Cedric shouted. He went over to Jaylen and gounged DEB's eyeballs. "ARGH!!!!!!!!!" DEB bellowed with agony. Luke squeezed Jaylen's hand and it turned to dust. Cedric squeezed Jaylen's face. "NERGHHHHH!" Jaylen screamed. His whole body was destroyed. "We did it!" Luke and Cedric said in unison. Suddenly, DEB departed from the remains of Jaylen's body and Luke and Cedric were knocked out from shock. Suddenly The Elder One, Colin and Larry burst into the chamber and The Elder One picked up Luke's body and Colin picked up Cedric's. They took them both to the hospital booth. Chapter 17: In The Hospital Booth Luke and Cedric started to wake up. "Luke!" said a red-headed girl. It was Natalie. "Luke! I'm so glad you're OK!" she said. "Thanks." Luke said. "You found him! You found Cedric!" Edd, Michael, Nick, Justin, Owen, Tom and Nathan said in unison. "Yup he found me." Cedric muttered. "Yes, glad you're okay." Colin said. "What happened?" Luke asked. "You past out after DEB left Jaylen to die." Colin explained. "Okay." Cedric said. "He... Left him... To die?" Luke spluttered. "Yes." Colin replied. "Git." Edd said. "Yeah. Right git. And all along we were hitting DEB's head! God, I feel so stupid." Michael admitted. "Mhm." Edd replied. "Can you leave us alone?" Cedric asked. "Sure." Natalie said. Everyone except The Elder One left the hospital booth. "DEB returned. Unbelievable." he said, looking a bit depressed. "Yeah." Luke said. "How could he just leave one of his followers behind? I know he's a git but still..." Cedric wondered. "Yeah!" Luke said. "I'm glad you both made it out alive," The Elder One said to Luke and Cedric. "We've had enough of that here already." "When do we have to leave?" Cedric asked. "Now if you wish." The Elder One replied. At these words both Luke and Cedric left the hospital booth and joined the others. "DEB. Back. Back! I don't believe it." Owen said. "I know, right?" Nathan replied. Chapter 18: A Five Month Break "Attention! Attention! Attention!" The Elder One shouted. Everyone payed attention to what The Elder One was saying. "After our feast, you will all experience a 5 month break from training to help kill DEB. Let the feast begin!" The Elder One continued. And all of a sudden some servants came in carrying plates of bacon, sausages, eggs, fries, burgers, steak, roast potatoes and boiled tomatoes. "Oh my God." Owen said, looking stunned. "I've never seen so much food I love in my life!" Tom said, stuffing eggs into his mouth. "Me neither!" Nathan replied. "I was really enjoying it here," Luke sighed. "I really have to go back to live with my brother." "You'll get used to it." Tom told him, stuffing boiled tomatoes into his hand. "I guess." he said. Once the feast had finished, Luke and the others packed their things and left The Elder One's castle. Luke was going to miss being there. "OY! YOU!" Kyle shouted. "GET OVER 'ERE!" Luke went over to Kyle, spat on him and ran off. "I WILL GET YOU!" Kyle shouted. Luke knew he wasn't going to enjoy his break. But his birthday will be good. Starring *Luke RandomGuy *Tom Price *Nathan *Owen *Edward Price *Michael Price *Natalie Price *Charlie Price *Bob Price *Nicholas Kimble *Cedric *Justin *Kyle RandomGuy *The Elder One *Larry *Colin *Jaylen *DEB List of Deaths *Jaylen *DEB (not actually dead, but departed from Jaylen's body and is now bodyless) Trivia *First appearance of Luke RandomGuy. *First appearance of Tom Price. *First appearance of Nathan. *First appearance of Owen. *First appearance of Michael Price. *First appearance of Edd Price. *First appearance of Charlie Price. *First appearance of Bob Price. *First appearance of Natalie Price. *First appearance of Nicholas Kimble. *First appearance of Cedric. *First appearance of Justin. *First appearance of Kyle RandomGuy. *First appearance of The Elder One. *First appearance of Colin. *First appearance of Larry. *First appearance of DEB. *First (and last) appearance of Jaylen.